


Chatting in the Garden

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh and Zuko have a chat in the garden about important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatting in the Garden

In which Iroh II and Zuko go for a walk and they both turn into puddles of mush. Also, someone had a baby and named it Zukon.

For most people, seeing the Firelord in the royal chamber meant official business. For Iroh, it meant that a leisurely walk in the garden with his grandfather was imminent. Seeing the smile on Zuko’s face when Iroh walked into the grand room only confirmed that he had been summoned for pleasure and not business. “Hello Iroh,” Zuko, greeted walking towards his youngest grandson, “Would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?”

“I would love to.” Their walk to the garden was spent in companionable silence, Zuko occasionally greeting any staffers they met along the way. “Have you seen the new baby since you’ve been home? They named him Zukon,” Zuko said when they got to their favorite part of the garden. “So,” Zuko continued, not giving Iroh a chance to answer, “When can I expect great-grandchildren from you?” Zuko asked, elbowing Iroh gently.

“Probably never,” Iroh answered, dejectedly.

“Why do you say that?” Zuko asked, concerned.

“Because I…uh…Because I’m broken.”

“What makes say that?”

“’Cause people keep trying to set me up and I don’t feel anything for any of the people that they set me up with.”

“That’s it?” Zuko asked, snaking an arm around Iroh’s shoulders. It was the kind of hug that seemed more interested in keeping someone hostage than it was in offering comfort. “Iroh, I don’t think you’re broken. You’re just young and confused. And that’s alright.”

“But Grandfather—” Iroh started.

“No “buts” young man. You are my grandson and I will always support you. Always. Whether you wait ten years to bring home ms right or if you bring home Mr. right tomorrow. Even if your mother tells me not to; and do you know why?”

“Because you’re the Firelord and no one tells you what to do?”

“Smart-aleck. Do you know why else?” Iroh just shook his head, too overcome to trust himself to say anything.

“Because, I’m your grandfather and that’s what grandfathers do. We love our grandchildren no matter what.”


End file.
